TWO FRIENDS
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: Everything is possible in friendship...? Is it so..? to find out peep into my story :) :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** My first attempt on DUO .Hope you all will love this :) :D

* * *

**Duos residence :**

**Abhijeets room :**

Daya : abhijeet uth jao…9 baj rahe hein…

Abhijeet : bas 5 min aur

Daya : acp sir daantegey tumhe…

Abhijeet : kya yaar acp sir ka naam lete hi neend ud gayi meri….

Daya : haha….chalo ab jaldi jaake ready ho jao …naashta ready hein aajao jaldi….

Abhijeet : ok ok….

Daya moves to hall And he moves to get ready

After 15 min

Daya : abhijeeeettt kiitttiii der jaldiii aao…

Abhijeet : aa raha hun chilla kyu raha hein…..

And he comes and sits on dinning chair

Abhijeet checking dishes

Abhijeet : yeh kya sab khali….

Daya : haan…mein ne plate mein serve kar diyaa tumhare dekhlo

Abhijeet checks his plate : sirf toast…?

Daya making faces : ab muje vahi banana aata hein yaar itti subah…

Abhijeet : accha accha ab chehre mat bana…kha raha hun na

Daya : gud boy…

Abhijeet smiles

Daya : hogaya ab chale bureau

Abhijeet : haan

And they both leaves for bureau

**In qualis** : daya was driving and abhijeet was seated beside him..

Daya : aaj bahut teez hawaa chal rahi hein na

Abhijeet : haan tu fikar mat kar tu ud nhi sakhta….

Daya : bahut bekaar joke tha boss

Abhijeet : accha aur ek sunau…?

Daya : nhi nhii…. ko hi sunana

Abhijeet : heinnn kyu..? tarika ji ko hi kyu..?

Daya : kyu ki woh hi acting kar sakhti hein hasne ki tumhare so called jokes pe

Abhijeet : daya ke bacche tuje toh

Daya smiles : bureau aagaya boss chalo…nd he gets down

Daya coming near abhijeets window : lagta hein tumhe meri qualis bahut pasand aagyii…khair raho andar mein toh chala….

Abhijeet : tu sudrega nhi na….

Daya : tumhe lagta hein ki mein sudhreva nhi hun….

Abhijeet : nhiii…..balki bahut zyada sharati hun…

Daya : acchaa…ab chalo jaldi varna acp sir hume sudhaar dengey….

And they both enters bureau

**IN BUREAU : **

Freddy : gudmrng daya and abhijeet sir

Duo : gudmrng

Abhijeet : kya baat hein freddy aaj bahut khush lag rahe ho…

Daya : haan…freddy bhabhi ji kya tumhe chodke chali gayi…

Freddy : aare aare nhi sir meri aisi kismet kaha…

Abhijeet : acchaa…toh phir…?

Freddy : woh sir mein isliye khush hun kyu ki acp sir ne muje do din chutti dedi….

Abhijeet : aare wah yeh toh acchi baat hein…

Daya : haan..kaash hume bhi dede….

Freddy : haan sir…aap puchiye naa….hum log kahi chalte hein na dur….pichli baar mere gao mein kitta mazaa aaya tha na

Daya : haan

Abhijeet : woh din kaise bhul sakhte hein hum freddy

Daya ; haan haan boss… jo saath thi….

Abhijeet : voh toh hein par is baar shreya bhi saath hogi….abhijeet winks

Daya : haan toh..?

Abhijeet : toh toh kya….bahut mazaa aayega…

Daya : acchaa….

Freddy : aap dono bhi na…pehle acp sir ko haan toh kehne dijiye…?

Acp : kis baat ke liye…?

Acp sir enters

Freddy : sir woh …

Acp : woh woh kya freddy..?

Daya : sir woh aapne freddy ko chutti diyaa..toh…

Acp : toh…?

Abhijeet : hum soch rahe the ki hum bhi …

Acp : chutti le le …

Duo : haan sir….

Acp : theeke le lo….par haan agar koi case aaya

Duo : toh hum vapas aajayengey

Acp : hmm gud…and he moves towards his cabin

Daya : maan gaye sir…..yippee

Abhijeet : haann….

Freddy : toh sir chale….?

Daya : par jayingey kaha…?

Abhijeet : sochte hein…

They were thinking and thinking

Daya : London ?

Abhijeet : nhiii …agar koi case aaya toh tu London se thodi vapas aayega…

Freddy : haan…goa…?

Daya : nhii…vaha garmi bahut hein

Abhijeet : haan toh phir kaha chale

A voice from behind : kahii nhi jaa sakhte tum log….

They all turn and was shocked

Abhijeet( murmuring to daya) : lo aagya kabab mein haddi….

Daya (slowly): haan ab kounsi nayi musibat laata hein ki…

Acp comes out of the cabin : aare dcp sir aap…?

Dcp : haan mein ..khush toh nhi hoge muje dekh kar

Acp(whispering) : koi shak….

Acp : kya sir aap bhi…kahiye aap yaha kaise…

Dcp : haan woh kuch zaruri kaam tha

Acp : ohh toh kahiye….

Dcp : vaise kahi jaa rahe the tum abhijeet and he moves towards abhijeet

Abhijeet : haan sir …

Dcp : permission kisne di..?

Acp : mein ne sir…

Dcp ; mein ne toh nhi di na toh tum kahi nhi jaa rahe ho samjhe…

Daya : par sir…

Dcp : par var kuch nhi daya…tum jao aur freddy ku bhi le jao aur jisko le jaana hein le jao par abhijeet kahi nhi jayega…

Abhijeet : kyu sir..?

Dcp ; kyu ki tumne apna kaam sahi tarike se nhi kiya…

Abhijeet : yeh aap kya keh rahe hein…?

Dcp : haan sahi keh raha hun mein….aaj subah bhi tum der se aaye aur kaam toh kuch karte nhi ho…hamesha woh kya naam us forensic assistant ka haan tarika…uske hi khayalo mein rehte ho…

This time abhijeet was hurt and daya was burning in anger

Daya : sirrr….he shouts

Acp : dayaa…

Abhijeet : sir aap muje kuch bhi keh lijiye par tarika ji ko beech mein mat layiye….

Dcp : dekha acp…dekha yeh tumhare officer ka gussa…

Acp : sir aap bevajah use daant rahe hein…

Dcp : nhiii…khair tumhe toh apne officer hi sahi lagengey after all beta bana ke rakha hein in dono ko..puri family hi khadi kardi tumne toh bureau mein

Acp : sir aap kis kaam se aaye the…?

Dcp : sab jaanta hun mein pradyuman …khair mein ne ek faisla liya hein….

Acp : kaisa faisla../?

Dcp : mein ne**_** ka transfer kar diya hein pune mein…

Daya : **_kyaaaaaaa…?_**

Acp : wtttttt…yeh aap kya keh rahe hein…..?/

Abhijeet did not say anything as he was Completely broken

Dcp : bas yahi mera final decision hein….and he leaves

* * *

**A/N** : toh kiska transfer hua…?

Keep guessing !

Plzz review…!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : aditi, sachin1495, angelfromheaven2012, bint-e-abid, subhsresaha, roxtar, love dayreya, cutie, 143CID-abhiTarika, bluefairy, cidtami and guests thanks for all reviews…!

* * *

Dcp : mein ne **tarika** ka transfer kar diya hein pune mein…

Daya :** kyaaaaaaa…?**

Acp : wtttttt…yeh aap kya keh rahe hein…..?/

Abhijeet did not say anything as he was broken completely

Dcp : bas yahi mera final decision hein….and he leaves

Daya : sir woh aisa kaise kar sakhte hein….

Acp : mein bhi vhi soch raha hun….salunke ko phone lagao use abhi bulao yaha….

Daya : ji sir…nd he looks towards abhijeet and then moves a side to call salunke

Freddy keeping hand on abhijeets shoulder : sir aap udas mat hoiye ..sab theek ho jayega….

Acp : haan abhijeet …freddy sahi keh raha hein

Still abhijeet didn't respond as it is difficult for him to believe what just happened

Daya : sir salunke sir ghar par hein..toh unhe aane mein time lagega….

Acp : theeke…nd he moves to his cabin

Daya : abhijeet tumhe bharosa hein na hum par

Abhijeet : haan…

Daya : toh phir is tarah udas mat ho…hum kuch na kuch karke tarika ka transfer rukva dengey…

Abhijeet : par daya kya guarantee hein ki woh dcp transfer rukva dega….

Daya : hum kuch na kuch soch lengey tab tak….

Abhijeet : yeh sab meri vajah se hua…..

Daya : nhii abhijeet….yeh sab us dcp ke vajah se hua…

Freddy : haan sir…unka kaam hi hein hume pareshaan karna…khud toh kabhi kuch karte nhii aajate hein humpar hokum karne….ek goli chalane tak nhi aata unhe…..

Daya : haan abhijeet plzz pareshaan mat ho…agar tum aise rahogey toh tarika ko koun sambhalega….

Abhijeet : tarika ji and he immediately leaves to forensic lab…

Freddy : abhijeet sir rukiyee….

Daya : jaane do use freddy….tarika se baat karke use shaanti milegi…

Freddy nods

**At forensic lab :**

It was locked

Abhijeet : aaj tarika nhi aayi lagta hein..mein ghar jaata hun tarika ji ke…nd he leaves to tarikas residence

* * *

**Tarikas residence :**

He rings the bell ..but she didn't open…

Abhijeet : tarika darwaza kholo….he knocks….

Again he rings the bell

Abhijeet : tarika mein jaanta hun tum andar hi ho….kholo darwaza….

She opens the door….her eyes were swollen as if she was crying

Abhijeet entering inside : tarika tum ro rahi thi…?

Tarika : nhi toh….she closes the door

Abhijeet : jhutt…tumhe sab pata chal gaya na…

Tarika : yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhijeet aur kis baare mein…?

Abhijeet : yahi ki…ki…tumhara transfer hogaya…

Tarika : accha mera transfer ho gaya….kaha pe…

Abhijeet holding her by shoulders : tarikaa nd he hugs him for the first time ….

And tarika burst out crying

Abhijeet separating from hug : tarika plzz dnt cry….dekho meri taraf…

She looks into his eyes

Abhijeet : tumhe mujpe bharosa hein…

Tarika : khud se zyada…

Abhijeet : toh bas dekhna mein yeh bharosa tutne nhi dunga…

Tarika : par abhijeet guarantee hein ki dcp sir transfer rukva dengey…

Abhijeet : tum bilkul meri jaisi ho….abhi mein bhi daya se yahi keh raha tha…par pata hein mein jaanta hun…jab tak daya mere saath hein koi muje tumse alag nhi kar sakhta….

Tarika : par tum log karogey kya….

Abhijeet : sochengey tarika…

Tarika : abhijeet yeh sab meri vajah se ho raha hein…sab…

Abhijeet : nhiii aisa kuch nhi hein…yeh sab ek mission ki tarah hein humare liye aur dekh lena chahe kuch hojaye mein apna mission pura karunga…..

Tarika : mein bhi tumhara saath dungi abhijeet

Abhijeet : nhi tarika..mein nhi chahta ki dcp phirse koi mauka dunde hume sharminda karne ka…..

Tarika : par abhijeet

Abhijeet : tarika…jab bhi tumhari zarurat hogi mein be jijak tumhe keh dunga…pakka…

Tarika smiles

Abhijeet : vaise tumhe yeh sab bataya kisne…?

Tarika : woh mein bureau file dene aayi thi tab mein ne suna…nd again she became sad…

Abhijeet : udas mat ho bahut jald hum phirse vaise hi rahengey jaise ab hein…

Tarika : kya salunke sir ko pata hein..?

Abhijeet :nhii…par unhe bhi pata chal jayega…acp sir ne unhe bureau bulaya hein…

Tarika : ohh…

Abhijeet : ab dekhna tarika us dcp ko mein batata hun aur dekhte hein ki woh tumhara transfer kaise karega…..

Abhijeet phone rings ….he sees the caller id it was daya..he picks

Daya : boss kaha ho..? theek ho na..?

Abhijeet : haan daya mein theek hun….tum meri fikar mat karo…

Daya : thnk god…accha milo muje abhi….ek plan hein mere dimaak mein jis se hum kuch had tak transfer rukva sakhte hein…

Abhijeet : accha ok mein abhi aaya…nd he cuts the call

Tarika : kya hua abhi…?

Abhijeet : daya keh raha tha ki uske paas ek plan hein…tarika muje jaana hoga…apna khayal rakhna aur haan rona mat…

Tarika : ok abhijeet

Abhijeet : fir milunga mein tumse….us dcp ne tumse durr kiya hein na muje par use kya pata daya hein mere paas jo muje kabhi tumse durr nhi hone dega….

Tarika : haan abhijeet…nd she smiles and abhijeet leaves

* * *

**At duos residence :**

Abhijeet : haan daya bolo …

Daya : pehle tum saans toh lelo…

Abhijeet : mein saans jab lunga tab tarika ka transfer ruk jayega…

Daya : hmm mein samjah sakhta hun..

Abhijeet : ab bolo kya plan hein tumhara…

Daya ; haan toh suno…jab tum bureau se gaye toh mein ne socha ki jab CID aur forensic lab ko alag kar diya…toh fl ki zimmedari aur uske rules vagera sab salunke sir hi handle karte hein….

Abhijeet : haan yaar yeh toh mein ne socha hi nhii…

Daya : haan…toh salunke sir boss huye na forensic lab ke…. Yaani jab tak salunke sir nhi chahengey tarika ka transfer nhi hoga…

Abhijeet : haan daya aur vaise bhi agar ho bhi gaya toh time dete hein yaar…kam se kam 10 15 din…

Daya : haan 10 15 din mein hum kuch nhi kuch kar hi lengey

Abhijeet : sahi kaha…tum jo ho mere saath

Daya smiles : haan jab tak hum ek dusre ke saath hein tab tak kiski himmat

Abhijeet : haann…he smiles for the first time after that news

Daya : haste hue hi acche lagte ho boss

Abhijeet : accha…

Daya : aur nhi toh kya…

Abhijeet : par haan yeh smile tumhari vajah se aayi hein…

Daya :jaanta hun..ab itni bhi tariff mat karo meri….varna tariff bura maan jayegi….

Abhijeet : haha….chale ab forensic lab

Daya : haan haan chalo…

And they both leave for forensic lab

* * *

**At forensic lab :**

Salunke was tensed hearing that tarika is transferred

Acp : salunke ghabra mat abhijeet pe bharosa rakh

Salunke : kya kar lega boss abhijeet haan…? Rok sakega transfer ko…

Abhijeet : haan sir rok lunga…

Both turns and saw duo on entrance

Abhijeet : nhi jaane dunga mein tarika ko pune…

Another voice interrupted them

Dcp : acchaaa…kya kar loge tum abhijeet….

* * *

**A/N :** aditi , angelfromheaven2012 : aap logo ne sahi guess kiya it was tarika only…!

toh kya abhijeet , tarika ka transfer rok payega…?

Ya Ab Dcp kounsa naya mod pe layega ..?

Keep guessing

Keep reviewing…!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** thnx for all reviews..!

**Dazzlerangel** : you can throw dcp sir you have full right …but shayad ending padhke u wont…:P

**Angel :** dear I updated FIRST LOVE long ago..check it out..! :)

One more thing do read my first story and review **LOVE-FRIENDSHIP-ZINDAGI**. Abhirika and Dayuskaan based..!

* * *

Daya smiles …dcp sir confused…

Abhijeet : sir mein kuch bhi kar sakhta hun..kuch bhi…khair abhi toh yahi kaafi hein ki aap yeh jaanle ki forensic lab ko CID se alag kar diya tha….

Salunke : aare haan abhijeet…

Daya : haan sir…aur bina salunke sir ki permission ke aap ka transfer nhi kar sakhte…

Dcp : acchaa…toh theeke mein head quarters jaunga aur abhijeet tumhari laila ka transfer karva ke rahunga…

Salunke laughs : sir jo karna hein kijiye…kyu ki agar head quarters bhi permission de de toh bhi tarika ke paas 15 din rahengey aur in 15 dino mein hum kya kya kar lengey dekh lena…

Dcp : sab ko dekh lungaa….he glares at abhijeet and leaves

Salunke bangs his fist on table

Acp who was quite spoke : salunke chinta mat kar…

Salunke : us dcp ki himmat kaise huii mere fl mein aane ki…

Daya : sir… relax hum nhi hone dengey transfer…

Salunke : haan jaanta hun…muje pura bharosa hein tum dono par…

Abhijeet : aur mein yeh bharosa nhi todunga sir….

Salunke smiles

And duo leaves fl…

**In qualis :**

Daya : boss ab aage kya kare…?

Abhijeet : vhi soch raha hun…aaj agar tarika yaha kuch uar din hein toh sirf teri vajah se….

Daya : ab na zyada emotional mat ho…ab kya muje itna hak bhi nhi ki mein apni honi vaali bhabhi ke itna bhi na kar saku…

Abhijeet : aare tuje toh pura hak hein…

Daya : toh phir chup raha karo…aur socho aage kya karna hein..

Abhijeet : tu kabhi nhi sudhrega na…

Daya : ab tum par gaya hun…kar bhi kya sakhta hun…

Abhijeet : acchaaa..nd his phone rings…

Abhijeet : tarika ka phone…nd he picks

Abhijeet : hello ..haan boliye tarika ji…

Tarika : abhijeet jaldi mere ghar pahucho…

Abhijeet : par kyu hua kya hein…

Tarika : tum aao mein batati hun…nd she cuts the call

Abhijeet : daya jaldi tarika ke ghar chalo…

Both were tensed ..daya speed off to tarikas residence

* * *

**At tarikas residence :**

The door was open..duo enters and saw tarika was tensed and was moving here nd there

Abhijeet : tarika…

Tarika saw her

Tarika : accha hua tum log aagye…

Daya : par baat kya hein..tum itni pareshaan kyu ho…

Tarika : woh baat yeh hein ki…

Abhijeet : tarika ghabrao mat bolo…

Tarika gives a paper to abhijeet : ise padho…

Abhijeet : yeh letter ..? he checks the name nd was shocked

Daya : kya hua abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : yeh letter dcp sir ne bheja hein…

Daya : kyaa…? Padho kya likha hein…

Abhijeet : haan…he reads

**Dr .Tarika**

_ Sirf 10 din hein tumhare paas… head quarters toh mein jaa raha hun shyd aur bhi kam hojaaye….mein ne yeh letter tumhe yeh batane ke liye bheja ki agar tum parso tak pune nahi gayi toh mein abhijeet ke sabse pyaare dost daya ka transfer karva dunga aur CID ka boss toh mein hi hun..hope tumhe samajh aagaya…_

**DCP Chitrole** …

Abhijeet squeezes the paper in anger

Abhijeet : yeh mujse kis baat ka badla le raha hein….

Daya : iski toh mein..aakhir chahta kya hein…chodunga nhi mein isee…

Tarika : abhijeet ab kya kare…woh daya ka transfer kar degaa…

Abhijeet : nhii…milna hoga muje usse…

Daya : par tum kahoge kya…

Abhijeet : pata nhii…mein jaa raha hun…nd he leaves

Tarika and daya tries to stop him but failed

Tarika : daya ab kya kare…abhijeet hum dono ke beech phas gaya…

Daya : haan…bahut mushkil waqt hein…samajh nhi aara kya kare…par aap fikar mat kijiye..mein aap dono ko alag nhi hone dunga…

Tarika : par plzz tum dono bhi kabhi alag mat hona….

Daya smiles and leaves

**At dcps residence** :

Abhijeet rings the bell with full anger…

Dcp opens the door and welcomes him with smile

Abhijeet enters : sir plz yeh dikhava mat kijiyee….

Dcp : kyu aaye ho yaha..?

Abhijeet : aapko yeh batane ki jo letter aapne tarika ji ko bheja usse muje darra nhi sakhte aap…

Dcp : letter..? kounsa mein ne koi letter nhi bheja use..

Abhijeet : unka naam tarika hein…

Dcp : haan jo bhi… mein kyu bhejunga letter

Abhijeet : aapke sign se sir uspe…

Dcp : kyaa..mein nhi jaanta us sign ke baare mein na letter ke baare mein…

Abhijeet : accha aap head quarters jaane vale the na toh kya hua..?

Dcp : nhii gaya mein muje kaam tha kuch….

Abhijeet : dekhiye sir mein aapse pyaar se baat kar raha hun…kyu aap tarika ji ka transfer karvana chahte hein….?

Dcp : woh ..woh mein..

Abhijeet : woh kya sir…./?

And a gun shot …the bullet hits the window glass

Dcp : mere ghar mein goli kisne chalayi…

Abhijeet : mein dekhta hun…

He searches but found nothing except bullet …

Dcp : mila kuch

Abhijeet : nhii…something strikes his mind : sir kya aap kisi ke dabav mein aakar aisa kar rahe hein…

Dcp shocked : n…nhii…dcp hun mein…mein aisa kyu karungaa…

Abhijeet : abhi toh mein jaa raha hun sir par phir vapas aaunga…

Abhijeet leaves leaving dcp in shock

* * *

**At duos residence ;**

Daya was waiting for abhijeet

Abhijeet enters and settles on sofa

Daya sitting beside him ; boss kya hua..? kya bola us dcp ne..?

Abhijeet : daya is sab ke peeche koi aur hein…dcp nhii

Daya : kyaaaa….?

**Next chapter** : abhijeet and dcp is missing..? tarika is tensed ..daya is planning something !

* * *

**A/N** : So kya dcp ne kuch nhi kiyaa…?

What is abhijeet thinking…?

Kya koi aur hein iske peeche…?

Abhijeet kise chunega DAYA ya TARIKA..?

Keep guessing…!

Please review..!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : thnx for all the reviews..!

* * *

Abhijeet : daya is sab ke peeche koi aur hein…dcp nhii

Daya : kyaaaa….?

Abhijeet : haan yaar…pata nhi kyu is baar dcp sahi lag raha hein…bhale hi woh insaan galat hein par aaj woh sahi laga muje….

Daya : ohh woh kyu….?

Abhijeet : pata hein aaj dcp sie ke ghar par humla huaa…goli chalayi kisi ne…

Daya : kya…kisne sher ke mu mein haath daal diyaa….

Abhijeet : haan..

Daya : par abhijeet ho sakhta hein ki yeh dcp ka plan ho..

Abhijeet : hmm haan kuch bhi ho sakhta hein…

Abhijeet stands : daya mein bahar jaa raha hun…

Daya : par…

Abhijeet : meri chinta mat kar..jaldi aa jaunga…

Daya understands : hmm ok…khyal rakho apna

Abhijeet smiles and leaves

Daya : mein jaanta hun abhijeet tum pareshaan ho aur mein kuch nhi kar sakhta…par haan mein tumhe aur tarika ko alag nhi hone dunga…

He goes to his room…packs his clothes

Someone knocks the door…daya opens ..it was shreya…

Daya : aare shreya tum..andhar aao

She enters inside…

Daya (thinking) : aare shreya aaj galat time pe aagyi…

Shreya : daya sir…aap theek hein..?

Daya : haan…

Shreya : hmm pata nhi muje laga aap

Daya : kya laga tumhe..?

Shreya : muje laga ki aap koi galat faisla lene jaa rahe hein…

Daya was shocked : n..nhii toh…

Shreya looks here nd there and saw a bag in dayas room

Shreya : sir kahi aap pune toh nhi jaare…

Daya : kyaa..tumhe kaise pata…I mean mein nhi jaa raha hun…

Shreya : sir mein jaanti hun us letter ke baare mein tarika ne bataya muje…aur muje pata hein aap kuch bhi ho jaaye abhijeet sir aur tarika ko alag hone dengey…

Daya (thinking) : yeh muje kitna acche se jaanti hein…

Shreya : sir aap kahi mat jayiye na…

Daya : shreya mein samajhta hun par mein kya karu…mein abhijeet ko pareshaan nhi dekh sakhta…

Shreya : par sir koi na koi solution mil jayega…

Daya : par kaise …his phone rings..it was tarika

Daya picks : haan tarika…

Tarika : daya woh abhijeet…

Daya : k..kya hua abhijeet ko…

Tarika : woh uska phone switch off aa raha hein…

Daya : kyaaa…?

Tarika : haan ..kya woh ghr pe hein…

Daya : nhii…woh kuch der pehle hi gaya hein…

Tarika : muje bahut chinta ho rhi hein…

Daya : tarika mein pata lagata hun tum pareshaan mat ho..nd he cuts the call

Daya : shreya tum tarika ke ghar jao…mein abhijeet ko leke aata hun…

Shreya : aapko pata hein woh kaha hein…

Daya : nhii…par jaha bhi hoga mein le aaunga…

Shreya : ji sir…par pehle aap promise kijiye ki aap kahi nhi jayingey..

Daya : hmm ok..

Shreya smiles and leaves

Daya has a doubt on dcp sir so he immediately called him but his phone is also switch off…

Daya : dcp aur abhijeet dono ka phone switch off…kuch gadbad zarur hein…..lekin shyd abhijeet vhi gaya hogaa…

He immediately took his car keys and left…

He reached his destination and ya he was right abhijeet was there…

Daya moving towards abhijeet…

Daya keeping hand on abhijeets shoulder : boss…

Abhijeet turning towards daya : tum yaha..

Daya : haan mein…muje pata tha tum yahi milogey…

Abhijeet : par mein ne kabhi nhi bataya tumhe ki..daya cuts him..

Daya : ki jab bhi tum pareshaan hote ho tum is park ke corner vaali bench par aake baith jaate ho…

Abhijeet : haan…

Daya : mein ne bahut baar dekha hein tumhe yaha..jab hum dost nhi the tab bhi tum yahi aate the na…

Abhijeet : haan yaar…kitne acche se jaanta hein tu muje…

Daya : haan woh toh hein…ab chal jaldi tarika ke ghar

Abhijeet : kyu kya hua…?

Daya : pareshaan hein woh… tum dono ka phone bandh hein tension toh hogi na…

Abhijeet : mein akela rehna chahta tha isliye off kardiya…ek min dono…?

Daya : haan..dcp ka phone bhi off hein…

Abhijeet : kyaaa…kahi unhe kuch…

Daya : nhii use kya hogaa…us hitler ko koi kuch karne ke baare mein sochega bhi nhii….

Abhijeet : phir bhi….and he removes his phone ..and switched it on and first called tarika..

Tarika : abhijeet kaha ho tum…? Phone kyu off kardiya tha..theek ho na..? aisa koi karta hein kyaa…mere baare mein socha bhi nhii…she said in one breath..

Abhijeet : aare aare..shaant ho jayiye..mein theek hun….bas aisa hi kuch kaam tha…kal milte hein…aap tension mat lijiye…aur aaram kariye…

Tarika : nhii..abhi milo muje…

Abhijeet : tarika ji abhi muje kuch kaam hein zaruri isliyee kal milte hein plz..

Tarika : ok..par phone off mat karna ab

Abhijeet : haan nhi karunga…ok bye nd he cuts the call

Daya : yeh kya ..tumhe milna nhi hein…

Abhijeet : dcp ka pata karte hein pehle…kahi phir woh kuch na karde…

Daya : yeh bhi sahi hein…chalo…

They both leave to dcps house but while going they saw dcp sirs car

Daya immediately stopped the car

Daya : boss dcp ki car…woh dekho…?

Abhijeet : haan chalo dekhte hein…

They moved towards his car carefully with guns…

Dcp sir was seated on drivers seat may b he is waiting for someone…

Abhijeet : sir aap yaha is waqt…

Dcp was shocked

Dcp : tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho..mere pe jasusi…

Daya : ji nhii…aapka phone switch off tha toh socha ki aap khatre mein hoge…par bhalayi ka toh zamaana hi nhi raha…

Abhijeet : haan daya..par sir aap yaha kar kya rahe hein…?

Dcp : woh mein…

Daya : woh kya…?

Dcp : kuch nhi sirf hawa kha raha tha…

Daya : yaha pe…

Dcp : haan…

Abhijeet :ok sir hum chalte hein…he winks to daya..

Daya : haan sir aap hawa khayiye ….

They both sit in car nd acted to leave…

They hid themselves behind tree and kept eye on dcp…

Abhijeet : yeh aadmi ke dimaak mein chal kya raha hein…

Daya : dimaak hein ise jo chalega..

Abhijeet : haha..

A man arrives near dcp…gives dcp a envelope and leaves …

After looking here nd there dcp also leaves

Daya ; yeh envelope mein kya ho sakhta hein boss../?

Abhijeet : hmm kahi headquarters se kuch…

Daya : nhi nhii itni jaldi thodi na aayega letter

Abhijeet : haan..pata nhii kal dekhte hein…

And they too leaves

* * *

**At rajats residence :**

Rajat and purvi was present..they were talking about abhirika

Purvi : sir hume kuch karna chahiye na…

Rajat : han purvi…daya sir abhijeet sir tarika sab pareshaan hein…

Purvi : yeh dcp sir bhi na pata nhi kya kya karte hein

Rajat : haan…ab kare toh kare kyaa…

Purvi : sir kyu na hum dcp sir ki jasusi karee…?

Rajat : kyaa…

Someone rings the bell…purvi opens the door and shocked

Purvi : aap…?

* * *

**At duos residence :**

They both sat on sofa..

Daya was scared what if abhijeet sees his bag…so he thought he will nt allow abhijeet to enter his room

Abhijeet : kya hua tere paseene kyu chut rahe hein…

Daya : n…nhii toh…

Abhijeet : daya tu kuch chupa toh nhi raha…

Daya : mein tumse kya chupaunga boss..

Abhijeet : acchaa….he holds dayas ear…

Daya : yeh kya kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet : tune socha bhi kaise ki tu muje chodkar chale jayega…

Daya : mein kaha jaa raha hun…

Abhijeet : acchaa…udhar dekh…( pointing towards bag)

Daya : woh..

Abhijeet : woh woh kuch nhii….nd he hugs him…

He really needed the hug…

Daya : sorry yaar…

Abhijeet ( tears in eyes) : agar tu chale jaata na toh mein..mera kya hota …mein toh jeete ji mar

Daya : chup aisa kabhi mat bolnaa….

Abhijeet : aur jo tu karne vaala thaa…

Daya : mein kya karta..tum itne pareshan lag rahe thee…toh socha ki

Abhijeet : tu chale jayega toh mein khush ho jaunga…soch bhi kaise liyaa aisaa…

Daya : par tumhe pata kaise chala…?

Abhijeet : shreyaa ne bataya…

Daya : kaise tumhara phone switch off tha na..

Abhijeet : usne muje jab phone kiya tha jab mein dcp ke ghar par tha…usne kaha tha ki tum aisa kadam zarur uthaogey…aur jab mein vapas aaya toh tum theek hi lage..ab aaya toh dekha ki bag pada hein….

Daya : hmm…

Abhijeet : tu muje aur shreya ko chodkar jaa raha thaa daya..jaa mein tujse baat nhi karungaa….

Daya : aare bachoo jaise mat rutho yaar…plzz…making *puppy eyes*

Abhijeet : ab aisi shakal mat bana….kabhi aise muje akela nhi chodega na…

Daya : nhii…shaadi ke baad shydd..

Abhijeet : dayaaaa….

Daya : haha…woh sab chodo..aage ka kya karna hein…

Abhijeet : mein ne soch liyaa…

Daya : kyaa..?

Abhijeet : yahi ki mein **_tarika ji se shaadi kar lunga kal hi…._**

Daya : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…..?

* * *

**A/N :** i know utna accha nhi hein yeh chapter...:p

toh kya chal raha hein abhijeet ke mann mein..?

abhijeet achanak se tarika se shaadi kyu karna chahta hein..?

Kya hein us envelope mein…?

Koun hein in sab ke peeche…?

Koun aaya rajat ke ghar par..?

Will end this story too tomorrow…! :) :D

Keep reviewing…!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : thanks for all reviews...! i thought to end it but ek saath pura likhna nhi ho raha tha isliye abhi nhi kiya end..!

hope yeh chapter accha ho...! jis jis ko dcp pasand nhi hein hope yeh padke pasand aa jaye..

* * *

Abhijeet : mein ne soch liyaa…

Daya : kyaa..?

Abhijeet : yahi ki mein tarika ji se shaadi kar lunga kal hi….

Daya : kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…..?

Abhijeet : haan…

Daya : tumhe pata bhi hein tum kya keh rahe ho../

Abhijeet : haan…agar mein tarika se shaadi kar lungaa toh dcp toh kya koi unka transfer nhi karvayega…

Daya ; par itni jaldi sab kaise hogaa…

Abhijeet : aare yaar daya nakli shaadi…

Daya : boss tum tarika se nakli shad karogey…how bad…

Abhijeet : aur koi option nhi hein daya….mein tumhe bhi apne se durr nhi hone de sakhta..

Daya : par…

Abhijeet : daya tum pareshaan mat ho..mein hun na ..mein sab theek kar dunga…na tarika yaha se jayegi..na tum…

Daya : muje pata hein boss ..par nakli shaadi kyuu…asli kyu nhii..

Abhijeet : kyu ki abhi tak muje apni bhabhi nhi mili..

Daya : kyaa..?

Abhijeet : haan…hum shaadi saath hi karengey…

Daya : haan par…

Abhijeet : par var kuch nhii jab sab theek ho jaayega toh tu promise kar shreya ko apni dil ki baat keh dega…

Daya : shreya se…?

Abhijeet : aur nhi toh kya..zyada sharif mat ban muje pata hein tu shreya ko pasand karta hein..

Daya : ab tumse kya chupana..haan…

Abhijeet : par darr hein na tere mann mein…

Daya : haan boss…is baar bhi kahi…

Abhijeet : nhiii…kuch nhi hogaa yeh sab mat sochh…muje pura bharosa hein shreya I mean hone vaali bhabhi par…

Daya : kya yaar tum bhi na…

Abhijeet : haha..ab bas kal ka inteezar hein…

Daya : haan…tarika maan jayegi..?

Abhijeet : pata nhii…

**At rajats residence :**

Purvi : sir aap..?

Man : Haan muje rajat se milna hein

Purvi : andar aayiye..

He enters inside

Rajat : sir aap…

Man : woh muje tumse kaam hein…

Rajat : kahiye na sir..

Man : akele mein..

Rajat : its ok sir purvi pe trust hein muje…aap kahiye..

Purvi smiles

Man : hmm…toh sunoo…mera beta kidnap ho chukka hein..?

Rajat : kyaa..? yeh aap kya keh rahe hein dcp sir..?

Dcp : haan…aur woh criminal mujse uske badle yeh sab karva raha hein..

Purvi : aapka matlab yeh transfer vagera sab nakli hein…

Dcp : haan…

Rajat : yaani aap ne yeh sab Is liye kiyaa..

Dcp : haan..par ab bahut ho gaaya…woh har waqt mujpe nazar rak raha hein…abhi mein kisi tarah yaha aaya usse chupte..

Rajat got to see his other side…his concern towards his son…his feelings….a new dcp was standing in front of him he thought

Rajat : sir aap fikar mat kijiye …aap muje shuruvat se batayiye..

Dcp : haan…he continues

**Flashback :**

**_Dcps residence :_**

_Dcp sir had a son of abt 21 yrs old…he was exactly opposite of dcp..(u can imagine ) he was handsome and he knows his responsibility very nicely…well mannered…his inspiration was to become .ABHIJEET …his name was Rahul…_

_Rahul : dad mein jaa raha hun.._

_Dcp : kaha.._

_Rahul : dost ke ghr party karne…_

_Dcp : kyu.._

_Rahul : oh common ab mein bada hunn …_

_Dcp : haan haan..theeke jao par jaldi aana.._

_Rahul : ok…_

_Rahul leaves_

_Dcp aare yeh apna phone bhul gaya yaha…_

_Dcp calls him and goes outside_

_Rahul was moving towards his car wen sudden someone grabbed him in a van and drive off…_

_Dcp tried to save him he fired with his gun bt no use..they already left…_

_He was tensed ..he thought to take CIDs help..bt before he could dail acp sirs num…someone knocked his door…_

_He opened it and found a envelope…_

_In envelope there was a letter_

_In letter it was written_

_cid ko batane ki himmat bhi mat karna varna abhi ki abhi aapke pyaara beta ko upar pahucha dunga aur meri nazar aap par hi hein..ab mein jaisa kehta hun vaise kijiye ..kal bureau jaakar abhijeet se keh dijiye ki aap tarika ka transfer karna chahte hein …koi galat kadam mat uthana…_

_dcp : ab kya karuu…( thinking : abhi ke liye yeh jaisa kehta hein karta hun baad mein dekhunga ise )_

_next day he went to bureau and did as he said…._

_Then the criminal send a letter to tarika as u all know…_

_Uske baad dcp sir ke ghar par kisi ne goli chaliye kyu ki criminal ko laga woh abhijeet ko sab bata dengey…_

_That night some one gave him envelope on road ( which duo saw)_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat : kyat ha sir us envelope mein..?

Dcp : us mein yeh likha tha ki aaj raat abhijeet ko maardo…

Purvi : kyaaaa…?

Dcp : haan…mein manta hun ki mein tum logo se acche baat nhi karta par mein abhijeet ki jaan kaise le sakhta hun apne bête ko bachane ke liyee…

Rajat and purvi were shocked to hear this from dcp..they never expected dcp sir will behave in this manner

Dcp : ab kya kare hum…agar mein ne abhijeet ko maar diyaa toh mera beta mujse nafrat karega…

Rajat ; kyu..?

Dcp ; kyu ki abhijeet uska idol hein…

Purvi : kyaaaa…

Dcp : haan…

Rajat : sir aap jaante hein koun hein woh jisne Rahul ko kidnap kiya…

Dcp : haan…

Rajat : koun sir…

Dcp : Aryan…uska adda ka pata hi nhi chalra…

Rajat : Aryan koun sir…?

Dcp : aare haan mein batana bhul gaya..aryan tarika ke clg mein tha …ek din usne ek ladki ki ragging karni ki koshish ki par tarika ne use bachaya aur use thappad maar diya…woh usi baat ka badla le raha hein tarika se…

Purvi : yeh sab aapko kaise pata chala..?

Dcp : dcp hun mein…mein ne sab pata kar liyaa…dhenchu ki madat see…par uskaa adda nhi pata…

Rajat : theeke sir..hum pata kar lenegyy…

Dcp : muje pata hein…tum karlogey..par haan kisi ko mat batana kyu ki tarika abhijeet daya shreya acp salunke sabke ghr pe bugs hein…

Rajat : mere ghar pen hi hein..?

Dcp : nhii…kyu ki tum naye ho…aur shyd use nhi pata…

Rajat : yeh accha huaa…

Dcp ; han ab mein chalta hun…he immediately leaves

Purvi : sir aapne ek baat notice ki..?

Rajat : haan…yahi ki na aaj dcp sir ka naya roop dekhne mila

Purvi : ji…ajeeb hein dcp sir..

Rajat : haan…

Duos residence :

Abhijeet calls tarika and explains her..she too agrees …

**Next day :**

they were in temple waiting for CID team…!

**Next chapter :** _abhirika ki shaadi.. lekin vaha firing start hogyii..aur kisi ko goli bhi lagi…? Koun ho sakhte hein..? kya plan hein abhijeet ka…_

* * *

**A/N** : toh how was this..?

**John** : I wanna show duo and tarika in this so I cant add dareya romance but ya I included some in something unexpected..hope u will like..:)

**Aditya** : I posted..but sry I cant post something expected next chapter ..hope u will like dis..

**Kittu** : I will write on dareya par yaha nhii.. dusri story mein ..and ya I never take wrong..aap readers ke maan na hi humara farz hein ;) :D ..

**Sugerplum15** : dear I will add dareya in my next story for sure :)

**Dazzlerangel** : u guessed it right…:) :D

**Bint-e-abid** : kal aajana shaadi mein ;)

welcme bak jyoti...cidtami hope i updated soon :)

thnx to all who shared ur views...

Keep reviewing..!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Hey Everyone ! Happy New Year :D

I am late but its long so enjoy …will meet at end J

**Bint-e-abid and roxtar :** I hope u will njy it ! ab khud hi padhke bata do..

Will update Something Unexpected soon..!

* * *

**ooO...CHAPTER-6 Ooo...**

**Next day : **

Abhirika were ready to marry in there formals but CID team is not present

Tarika : abhijeet hum sahi kar rahe hein na…?

Abhijeet : haan bharosa rakhiye …mein koi aisa kadam nhi uthaunga jisse aapko ya kisi ko kuch taklif pahuche..

Tarika : phir ab tak koi aaya kyu nhii…

Abhijeet ; yu achanak bata diya na isliye..

Tarika : haan aur salunke sir bhi naraz hein..

Abhijeet : fikar mat karo mein mana lunga…

Daya , shreya, rajat, purvi, freddy, sachin,pankaj enters

Abhijeet ; aagaye tum log…kabse wait kar rahe the hum..

No one responded to abhijeet bcz all were shock ..as abhirika didn't mention it as nakli shaadi"..whole team had dreamed their own plans on duos wedding bt their dreams had broken

Finally Daya spoke : haan woh traffic tha…

Abhijeet : acp sir aur salunke sir nahi aaye…?

Daya : unhe kuch zaruri kaam tha….

Tarika becomes sad

Abhijeet : mein jaanta hun woh kyu nhi aaye…

* * *

Someone were spying on them

Man 1 : bechara abhijeet..uski shaadi mein uske khaas log toh aaye hi nhii…

Man2 : haha haan…kaisi ajeeb shaadi hein iski…

Man1 : ab abhijeet akele hogaya….

Man2 : haan par pata hein na yeh shaadi rukvaani hogi…

Man1 ; haan haan..plan ready hein…

* * *

Daya kept hand on abhijeets shoulder to console him…

Abhijeet : khair chalo…

They enter inside the temple..

Before beginning any rituals…abhijeet and tarika hug each other…

Aryan was watching all these from far and was feeling jealous

The pandit present there tells them

Pandit : ab aap log ek dusre ko varmaala ( garland) pehna dijiye…

Abhirika : ji..

Pehle abhijeet tarika ko varmaala pehenata hein…then tarika

All clapped

Pandit : ab aap log baith jayiye…

They both sat

Pandit : ab aap inhe sindoor lagayiye…

Abhijeet and tarika gave a look to each other

Abhijeet was about to keep sindoor bt

Man 1 : jo jaha hein vhi ruk jao varnaa ek ek ko uda dunga…

Soon few people from different corners of temple comes out and the whole team was trapped by those goons

Daya : koun ho tum log aur kya chahte ho…?

Man1 : itni bhi jaldi kya hein …abhi pata chal jayega…

Freddy :jaldi hein…dikhta nhi yaha shaadi hein abhijeet sir ki…

Man2 : haan shaadi hein par abhijeet ki nhii…

Pankaj : kya matlab

Man1 : matlab ki humare boss ki aur humari hone vaali bhabhi tarika ki…

Abhijeet saw them with his angry eyes

Man2 : itta gussa mat karo abhijeet …

Abhijeet : apni bakwas bandh kar…tum log toh macchar ho…aur tumhara boss chuha..kaise chup ke baitha hein…

Man1 : dekho kuch mat bolo varna anjaam bura hoga…

Abhijeet : woh toh dekha jayega…

Man1 orders man2 : sun tarika ko leekar chal…

Tarika holds abhijeets arm…

Rajat signals abhijeet with eyes…

Abhijeet : aage mat bad…itni hi himmat hein tere boss mein toh khud aake lekar jaaye tarika ji ko…dekhta hun mein bhi use…

Man 2 stops

Tarika : abhijeet yeh kya bol rahe ho..

Abhijeet assures her with eyes

Man1 : ruk kyu gaya jaa…

Man 2 steps ahead and bang….abhijeet kicks him….

All goons started attacking them and they too attacked back…

All were fighting but at last man 1 caught tarika and man 2 daya …and pointed guns on there heads ..

All stood dumbstruck in there places looking the scenario around

A clapping voice from behind it was a man : wah (praising man1&2) shabash..tum log mere honahaar aadmi ho…

Man1 : shukriya boss

Tarika : aryaannn…?

Aryan : haan Aryan…bahut jaldi pehchan liya muje…

Tarika : tum jaiso ko koi kaise bhul sakhta hein…

Aryan : bakwas bandh kar apni..

Abhijeet in angry tone : khabardaar agar tarika ji se uchi awaaz mein baat ki toh …

Aryan : aare aare mein toh darr gaya….hahaha….

Rajat : tum yeh accha nhi kar re….

Aryan : chup…maut sar par hein aur muje dhamki de rahe ho…

Daya : maut se tu darta hoga..hum nhii…

Aryan : accha toh phir theeke….toh abhijeet tum bolo..pehle kisku maaru….moving towards tarika : tarika ko nd he touches her cheeks

Abhijeet : aryaaaannn…

Aryan : chillaa mat….nd he moves towards daya …daya ko maardu pehle…nd he points his gun towards daya

Abhijeet : nhiii…ruk..

Aryan : nhii..toh phir tarika…he moves towards her nd points gun..

Abhijeet : nhiii…

Aryan : aare kisi ek toh marna hi hoga…tarika ya daya..? bolo bolo…

Abhijeet and whole team was tensed…

Daya : abhijeet mera naam lo…

Abhijeet : pagal baatein mat karo yaar..

Tarika : haan daya yeh kya kaeh rahe ho…abhijeet mera naam lo….

Abhijeet : nhii mein kisi ka nhi le sakhta…

Aryan : lena toh hoga..mera 5 ginne tak ek naam bolo varna dono ko ek saath uda dunga…

Daya and tarika continuously speaks: mera abhijeet ..mera naam lo…

Aryan : 1…

Freddy nd pankaj look at each other…

Aryan : 2..

Rajat signals purvi something…

Purvi assures with eyes…

Aryan : 3

Purvi signals shreya who is beside abhijeet ..shreya understands nd she too assures with eyes..

Aryan : 4…

Abhijeet was tensed…shreya looks at him..abhijeet is confused bt soon he understood …

Aryan : 5…

Nd Two gun shots…..

Whole team looks towards daya and tarika and is shocked

Abhijeet burst out laughing …

Aryan is confused : has kyu rahe ho…

Abhijeet : peeche dekh apne…

Aryan turns and shocked : ACP aur salunke…? Nd saw his man 1 nd man 2 are shot dead by bullet which was fired by acp nd salunke sir

Abhijeet : haan….daya aur tarika ko maarne chala tha na ab dekh kya karta hun tere saath…

Abhijeet gives smile to tarika and daya ….Tarika is confused as she dont know anythng abt d plan…daya smiles back…

Rajat : haan chal shaadi karvaate hein terii jail mein…

Aryan runs…

Acp : abhijeet daya pakdo use…

They both runs after him giving a pure smile…

At last Aryan is caught …and daya gives him his gift….

Aryan : yeh sab mein ne itne acche se plan kiya tha ..phir kaise hua yeh sab….

Acp laughs ; kya plan sirf tum hi bana sakhte ho…?

Aryan : kya matlab..?

Abhijeet : matlab ki hume sab pata tha tumhare baare mein…

Tarika looks at him confused…

Aryan : kaise…?

Dcp : mein ne bataya…

Aryan : dcp chitrole ..

Dcp : haan dcp….

Daya : jaan na chahogey humara plan…he continues

Us din dcp sir ko jab tumne envelope diya tha tab hi shak hogaya tha ki dcp sir ne kuch nhi kiya…tab dcp sir ne rajat ko sab bataya…aur rajat ne hume…

Aryan : par hum sab ne tum logo par nazar rakhi thi…hume kuch pata kyu nhi chala…

Daya : haha…rajat tum hi bata do ise…

Rajat speaks

**Flashback** :

**Duos residence :**

Abhijeet calls tarika and explains her abt marriage nd she agrees…

_Ab uske baad…_

Someone knocks the door

Abhijeet : is waqt koun hein…?

Daya : mein dekhta hun…nd he opens the door

Man : sir mein ek agent hun..aap logo ke liye offer laya hun..ek baar dekhiye…

Daya : nhi nhi hume nhi dekhnaa….jao..nd he closes the door nd comes back to his seat…

Again after an hour a knock on door…

Daya : aare ab koun hein…

Abhijeet : mein dekhta hun…tu ruk…

Daya : haan ok…

Abhijeet opens the door…

Man : sir aapka pizza …aapne order diya tha…

Abhijeet gives angry look to daya

Daya is confused

Abhijeet : itti raat ko pizza khayega…?

Daya : kya pizza..? tumne mangvaya…

Abhijeet : accha..itna sharif mat ban…tune hi mangaya na…

Daya ; nhi boss…

Abhijeet : sach bol daya..

Daya : aare yaar sachii mein ne order nhi kiya..

Man : sir par aapke naam par hi hein

Abhijeet : dekhiye shyd aap galat jagah aagaye…

Man : nhii sir..mein sahi jagah aaya hun…

Abhijeet : nhii..humne koi pizza nhi order kiyaa…

Man : aare **sirrrr**….he stressed the word SIRRR…

Something striked abhijeets mind

Abhijeet looked at the person carefully : aare haan yaad aaya mein ne mangvaya

Daya : kyaaaa… kiske liye..

Abhijeet : woh mere liyee…

Man : sir yeh receipt lijiye…

Abhijeet takes it

Man : ok sir mein chalta hun aap is receipt ko dekh lijiye kuch gadbad hui toh muje I mean humare office mein call kar dijiye ..peeche num hein…

Abhijeet : ok thnkyou

Abhijeet closes the door..

Daya : abhijeet is waqt tum pizza khaogey…abhi toh keh rahe the ki tumhe bhuk nhi hein aur ab dekho…

Abhijeet : aare yaar…he opens the box…dekh….

Daya : boss us aadmi ne tumhe bewakuf bana diyaa ..usnee kha…

Abhijeet : shhh…...daya yeh receipt check kar …

Daya reads it

Daya : yeh toh…

Abhijeet : haan…

Abhijeet takes back d receipt and writes on it : rajat tha woh jo pizza yaani khali box lekar aayaa..sab jagah cameras aur bugs hein isliye aise chok mat…shak ho jaayega…

Daya reads it nd nods…and they made a plan by writing on paper and passing it as if they are working on a file and thought aryan will definitely try to stop d marriage so he will be there for sure …according to them all will attend the marriage accept acp nd salunke sir…

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

* * *

Daya : toh kaisa tha humara plan..phas gaye na tum…

Aryan laughs : haha plan toh accha tha par afsos Rahul bach nhi paaya…

This time abhijeet smiles

Abhijeet : tumne maar diya Rahul ko…?

Aryan : haan…

Rahul enters : par mein toh zinda hun…

Aryan shocks : tum.. mein ne aapne aadmiyon ko tumhe maarne ke liye kaha tha

Rajat : haan kaha tha…

Abhijeet : par hum usse pehle pahuch gayee…

aryan bows his head down

Freddy : kya hua..has ab..bahut hasi aa rhi thi tuje…

Acp : ab toh yeh jail jaakar hi hasegaa…pankaj freddy sachin le jao isee…aur baaki sabko jo zinda hein…

Pankaj sachin nd freddy : ji sir…nd they takes Aryan and all d goons

Rahul moves towards abhijeet : thnkyou sir..aaj agar aap sab nhi hote toh shyd mein nhi hota…

Abhijeet : aare yeh toh humara farz hein…

Rahul smiles and meets everyone and he and dcp leaves

Rajat : sir yeh Rahul dcp sir se kitna alag hein na..

Daya : haha…haan…toh ab chale…

Shreya : nhii sir abhi toh abhijeet sir aur tarika ki shaadi baaki hein…

Tarika : nhii karna muje abhijeet se shaadi…

Abhijeet : **k..kyaa….**

Salunke looks at him and smiles…

Daya : yeh aap kya keh rhi hein…

Tarika : sahi keh rahi hun…pehle tum shreya ko propose karo phir mein abhijeet se shaadi karungi asli vaali…

Shreya blushes…

Abhijeet winks : daya sochle apne dost ki shaadi dekhna hein toh tuje karna hoga aaj…

Daya : p..par…

Rajat : aare sir aap bhi p..p pe ruk gaye…

Tarika looks at abhijeet …

Salunke and acp giggles..

Acp ; ek kaam karo tum log ladayi karte raho hum chalte hein…chal salunke..

Salunke : haan boss chalo…while leaving ( to abhijeet) : tarika ka khayal rakhna..

Abhijeet : nhi rakha toh…

Salunke : tohh…toh aaj ke baad kabhi forensic lab mat aana…

All giggles

Abhijeet : aap nhi rok payengey mujee….mera pyaar muje kheech layega vaha…

Salunke : acchaa..dekhte hein…nd he holds tarikas wrist : chalo tarikaa yaha se..

Abhijeet stops him : aare aare nhii… mazaak kar raha tha…mein rakhta hun tarika ji khayal..aap jayiyee…

Acp : bas khush ..chal ab…and they left…

Daya : kya yaar tum kitna satate ho salunke saab ko…

Abhijeet : mazaa aata hein..

Tarika gives angry look to abhijeet..but purvi saved him

Purvi : woh sab chodiye ..daya sir propose karne vale the na shreya ko…?

Abhijeet : haan..chal daya jaldi kar…

Daya : boss woh…

Abhijeet : woh kya...ab samjha tuje sabke saamne nervous feel ho raha hein na…toh theeke hum chale jaate hein…

Daya : nhii aisi baat nhi hein…

shreya : haan daya isr sahi keh rahe hein

Rajat : sir its ok..hum jaate hein…

Abhijeet : haan chaloo sab log…dono ko akela chod do..

They acted as if they left but they were hiding behind a tree…

Abhijeet (whispering) : shh..koi bhi awaaz mat karo..varna use shak ho jaayega…

All nods…

**DAREYA :**

Daya : shreya..w..woh..me..mein..

Shreya (thinking) : kal tak shyd keh dengey yeh..

Daya : mein..y…yeh.. ..a tha..ki…w..oh..

Abhijeet laughs seeing daya stammering he whispers to tarika : muje kehta tha yeh boss keh do tarika ko itna kyu ghabra rahe ho..tarika hi toh hein..you can do it…aur aaj dekho khud usi position pe hein…

Rajvi giggles

Tarika (to rajvi) : tum logo ka waqt bhi aayegaa…

Rajvi look at each other with confusion

**Dareya :**

Shreya : sir..aap…

Daya : kuch mat bolo..aaj mein bolunga…

..

..

Abhijeet : purvi car mein se video-camera leke aao jaldi…

Purvi nods and leaves

Rajat : sir mein bhi jaata hun…

Abhijeet nods…

Rajat follows her …purvi realizes someone is following her ..she turns immediately but no one was there.. rajat hides…

Purvi : mera vehem hogaa..nd she moves towards car…

She unlocks the car…from backseat she took the videocam closes the door and turns

_BANG..!_

Rajat was standing right behind her

Purvis screams and she lost her balance and the videocam fell on the ground (and it started to record) ..but before she could fall ..rajat holds her from waist and both lost in each other eyes…ignoring the world.

..

..

**Near abhirika :**

Abhijeet : yeh dono aaye kyu nhi ab tak…agar daya ne bol diya aur hum record nhi kar paaye toh..

Tarika : haan chalo dekhte hein…

They both moved towards car and a naughty smile crept there face

Abhijeet(slowly) : ab inki baari…..without disturbing rajvi ..they slowly left

..

..

**Dareya :**

Daya : mein yeh baat bahut pehle kehna chahta tha par himmat hi nhi hui..par aaj mein keh dunga ki…

Shreya ; Ki…

..

..

Rajvi comes back into this world and purvi runs picking the videocam ..rajat also go behind her…

Abhijeet : itni der kaha laga di..

Purvi : w..woh..

Tarika : chodo abhijeet..jaldi record karo…daya bolne vaala hein..

Abhijeet nods…

Abhijeet : yeh on hi nhi ho raha..

Tarika : let me check..and she checks..

..

..

**Dareya :**

Daya : ki…I ..

Shreya : boliye jaldi varna mein chali..

Daya : aare nhii..suno…I LOVE YOU…

Shreya smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back…

..

..

Abhijeet : chodo tarika..ab kya faidaa…and he keeps videocam aside

..

**Dareya : **

Daya : tum kuch nhi bologi…?

Shreya : hmm kya bolu…

Daya frowns

Shreya njyed his expression : boliye na..?

Daya ; kuch nhii…

Shreya : aare…accha mein bolti hun..

Daya smiles : bolo…

Shreya : I love you too…

Daya felt like everything paused around except him and shreya

Shreya blushed

All clapped…dareya looked towards tree..

They all realized there mistake and came out..

Daya : tum log yahi the jab se…?

Abhijeet : haan…

Dareya looked at each other and blushed badly…

Tarika : ab is tarah sharmao mat…

Rajat : haan..ab toh shaadi ki tayariya shuru hogi…

Purvi : bilkul…

Rajat : ab aap dono aapni life ka naya chapter shuru karne vale hein…

Abhirika and dareya hold each others hands…

Tarika ; aare ek min

Abhijeet ( tensed) : ab kya hua…?

Tarika : do shaadi nhii teen…

Abhijeet sighs ; aapne toh dara hi diya…

Tarika smiles sheepishly..

Daya ; teen..?

Abhijeet : haan…

Shreya : woh kaise…?

Tarika : woh bhi pata chal jayegaa…! Nd she looked towards rajvi

Daya understood : ohh…mein samajh gaya..

Rajat : hume bhi batayiye na..?

Shreya : hmm inteezar kijiye sir aapne aap pata chal jayega..

Dareya and abhirika burst out laughing leaving rajvi confused…

**ooO...THE END ..Ooo**

* * *

**A/N :** ok byee guys this was the END of this story…

Hope it was long and u all enjoyed it…:D

I accept all requests regarding dareya stories and I am working on it too…J thnx to all for encouraging me

**Zoya and sugarplum** : thnk you dear :)

**Sachin1495 :** abhirika , dareya and rajvi sab than a..pasand aaya..? :D

**Aditya :** come bak soon !

Dazzlerangel , nainacid, kittu, cidlovers, srija ,cutie , john, kaanchi and guests thnks for review ..hope u enjoyed this

_Lastly review..! ^_^ _


End file.
